For You (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: Yoongi menyebalkan, tapi Jimin mencintainya./"Seperti bulan sabit yang muncul waktu senja..."/"Park Jimin, kita putus."/GS! DLDR!/AU!/YoonMin,MinYoon/RnR?


**WARNING!**

 **GS!**

* * *

 **For You**

 **Jimin** sangat menyukai Yoongi. Dia suka menemukan Yoongi tengah berbaring di sebelahnya ketika dia terbangun. Dia suka jika wajah Yoongi yang pertama dia lihat saat matanya terbuka. Dia suka menyadari dirinya sedang berada di pelukan Yoongi dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan namja itu dan lengan lainnya tergeletak nyenyak di pinggangnya.

Jimin sangat suka berlama-lama menatap wajah Yoongi yang masih terlelap. Dia tidak hanya akan tersenyum pada ekspresi tenang dan polos namja tersebut ketika sedang tidur, namun terkadang gadis itu juga akan menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya dengan pelan menyusuri garis tegas alis Yoongi, kelopak matanya yang terpejam, menyentil puncak hidungnya, dan terakhir memegang daging lembut di kedua belahan bibirnya yang selalu sedikit terbuka saat tidur. Kemudian Jimin akan buru-buru menarik tangannya setiap kali Yoongi terbangun karena ulahnya itu. Gadis tersebut lantas akan meringis dan berbisik lirih.

"Selamat pagi..."

Jimin tahu Yoongi penderita darah rendah. Dia sangat tahu namja itu selalu butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran waktu baru bangun tidur dan hal yang paling dia sukai adalah saat Yoongi setengah sadar seperti itu. Namja tersebut akan menatapnya dengan mata kosong selama beberapa menit, berkedip di tengah-tengah batas mimpi dan kenyataan, lalu dia akan kembali memejamkan mata. Jika Yoongi sudah menutup mata, itu artinya dia sudah terbangun dan sadar sepenuhnya tapi masih merasa malas untuk beranjak.

"Jam berapa?" desis Yoongi dengan _suara bangun tidur-_ nya yang masih parau dan seksi—salah satu bagian paling favorit Jimin—kedua matanya terpejam namun terdengar jelas helaan panjang napasnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Jimin. "Jam delapan mungkin."

Mata Yoongi sedikit terbuka. "Malam?"

"Pagi, Oppa!" Jimin terkikik atas candaan Yoongi.

"Aku pikir malam," desis Yoongi. "Soalnya masih ada bulan yang muncul."

Perlahan tawa Jimin menghilang, kedua matanya berkedip polos, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat namja di sampingnya barusan.

"Bulan? Dimana?"

Tatapan mata Yoongi mendadak bergeming, terpatri pada pusat retina Jimin, secara langsung membuat kedua belah pipi gadis itu bersemu merah muda.

"Di sini." Ujung telunjuk Yoongi mendarat di salah satu mata Jimin, kedua kelopak gadis tersebut menutup bersamaan merespon gerakannya.

Yoongi menyeretkan ujung telunjuknya di sepanjang eyelids Jimin. "Ada bulan sabit di sini..." gumamnya dengan nada suara sangat rendah, hampir mirip seperti bisikan.

Blush~

Wajah Jimin matang sempurna. Sementara itu, Yoongi mengulum senyum puas melihat pipi gadisnya memerah menggemaskan.

"Seperti bulan sabit yang muncul waktu senja..." ujar namja itu sembari menangkupkan tangan ke sisi wajah Jimin dan menggeser sedikit badannya untuk mengecup lembut kening gadis tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Jiminie."

-o-

 **Jimin** tidak suka sendirian. Dia tidak suka ditinggalkan sendiri, terlebih oleh Yoongi. Hal yang paling dia benci adalah ketika jendela kamarnya sudah nampak sangat terang hingga cahaya matahari yang terbias melalui serat kain gorden ikut menerangi suasana temaram di dalam kamar tidurnya yang masih tidak berlampu. Satu lagi pagi datang dan sekali lagi Yoongi harus beranjak dari sisinya.

Yoongi selalu bangun beberapa jam lebih awal sebelum nanti dia harus pergi untuk kuliah ataupun urusan lain. Dia tidak pernah memasang alarm di ponselnya—karena pasti akan dimatikan oleh Jimin ketika dia sedang tidur—namun dia selalu bisa bangun tepat waktu. Namja itu akan menggeliat sebentar lalu memeluk tubuh Jimin dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di daun telinganya sambil berbisik 'Aku harus pergi', kemudian menarik lengan di bawah kepala gadis tersebut dan bangkit melepaskan punggung dari kenyamanan tempat tidur kekasihnya.

Lantas Jimin akan memegang tangan Yoongi hingga namja itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata 'Jangan lakukan ini lagi'.

"Aku ada kuliah," desis Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin keras kepala, dia malah mempererat pegangan jari lentiknya pada tangan berurat tersebut dan bahkan sedikit menarik namja itu, memberinya isyarat untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku ada tes—" kalimat Yoongi terhenti di tengah-tengah karena Jimin sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kulit Jimin terasa lembut mengelilingi Yoongi, seperti selimut wol hangat yang mahal.

"Badanku lengket." Yoongi tersenyum melihat sikap manja kekasihnya.

"Biar." Suara Jimin mengecil seiring dengan dia membenamkan wajah pada kulit pucat tubuh Yoongi yang masih terasa hangat dan beraroma seperti parfum sprei serta selimutnya.

"Ketiakku bau," gurau Yoongi yang dibalas dengan sebuah cubitan kesal di pinggangnya.

"Biasanya juga aku tidur di situ." Jimin merengut, namun kata-katanya malah membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil.

Yoongi melepaskan lengan dari pelukan Jimin hanya untuk balik mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu, meletakkan telapak tangan di pinggulnya dan sebelah tangan yang lain menangkup pipi chubby-nya. Namja tersebut menyatukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman lembut yang bergerak pelan, hanya saling menempel dan memijat layaknya ciuman pertama yang masih polos.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu tidur dulu," bisik Yoongi di jeda pagutannya tanpa menjauhkan diri dari Jimin. Hangat napasnya menerpa bibir plum gadis tersebut dan separuhnya terhirup masuk menjadi udara kehidupan di paru-paru kekasihnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Jimin tersenyum mengejek, memunculkan smirk Yoongi dan mendahului namja itu menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Ciuman kali ini lebih intim. Gigi berbenturan dengan gigi dan lidah saling membelit dengan sesamanya. Jimin bahkan mengerang di dalam mulut Yoongi, merasakan tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan rasa panas dari setiap sel badannya yang terbangun akibat sentuhan nakal tangan kekasihnya.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan gadis itu tidak melawan, lengannya melingkar pas di leher Yoongi ketika namja tersebut bergerak turun untuk mengecupi tanda merah yang dia buat semalam di bahu Jimin. Terdengar Jimin melenguh panjang penuh protes saat Yoongi menarik bibir dari dadanya, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya cemberut dan mengerutkan alis.

"Aku ada tes penting. Aku tidak boleh terlambat," bisik Yoongi lantas kembali melumat bibir Jimin. Gadis tersebut lengah dan dengan hati-hati Yoongi melebarkan kedua kakinya lalu meletakkan diri di tengah-tengah tubuh Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Yoongi terdengar menggerutu namun geraman suaranya menyiratkan hal yang sebaliknya, bersamaan dengan Jimin merasa tubuhnya terisi penuh hingga ke pusat oleh namja itu.

"Oppa—ahh..." dan lagu yang paling disukai Yoongi mulai terlantun indah dari bibir Jimin.

-o-

 **Yoongi** berhenti menenteng laptop kemana-mana sejak teman-temannya meledeknya 'Bawa laptop kenapa tidak membuat lagu?'. Bukannya Yoongi tidak mau mengetik ataupun tidak bisa menggubah lagu menggunakan laptopnya, dia hanya bingung. Dia selalu kebingungan untuk memulai pekerjaannya darimana. Walau terlihat cuek, namun Yoongi adalah orang yang mengikuti perasaannya. Dia butuh _mood_ ketika membuat lagu dan itu tidak mudah. Sering dia memaksakan diri untuk menemukan _mood_ tersebut tapi selalu berakhir dengan bengong, menatap _blank_ pada lembar dokumen kosong di layar laptopnya. Kebiasaannya yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya mendapat julukan _The Yoongi-stare_ dari teman kampusnya.

Namun kini, meski Yoongi tidak lagi membawa laptop di dalam ranselnya, meski dia tidak lagi menyepi mencari sudut sunyi untuk menemukan inspirasi, lirik lagu terus-menerus berloncatan di dalam kepalanya seperti kembang api. Dan pemantik dari kembang api tersebut adalah Park Jimin.

Sejak bertemu dengan Jimin, Yoongi mengganti kebiasaan menyepinya dengan duduk melamun di kafe. Ditemani oleh sebuah buku note, pulpen, dan secangkir _americano_ hangat, Yoongi bisa berjam-jam duduk di kafe seolah dia tidak punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan. Sambil sesekali mencoretkan penanya ke permukaan note, berdendang lirih mencoba menyusun tangga lagu, dan memutuskan untuk hanya mendengarkan musik dari ipad ketika pikirannya buntu, mata Yoongi tidak lepas dari sosok Jimin yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli dari balik mesin kasir. Hampir setiap hari, dari _spot_ yang sama, Yoongi menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani Jimin bekerja hingga _shift_ kekasihnya berakhir.

Bukan karena mereka tidak bisa berkencan maupun tidak ada tempat lain yang ingin dikunjungi berdua, tapi bagi Yoongi kafe itu adalah tempat yang terbaik. Di kafe tersebut untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Jimin. Di tengah malam ketika yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk bunuh diri karena dia sudah tidak sanggup menanggung beban tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis sekaligus anggota klub musik, Yoongi muncul di kafe Jimin dengan wajah pucat dan mata kosong layaknya pecandu narkoba yang kehabisan stok.

Kala itu, rekan Jimin yang menyambutnya. Namun setelah hampir setengah jam berdiri di samping Yoongi dengan tangan memegang note untuk menulis pesanan, tapi namja di depannya tidak juga mengatakan sepatah kata pun apalagi memandangnya, akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi. Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang menggantikan rekannya, menyapa Yoongi, namun kembali mendapat sikap tak acuh dari _midnight customer_ di _shift_ malamnya yang pertama. Untuk beberapa saat Jimin terdiam, masih menunggu Yoongi bicara, tapi kemudian dia juga pergi.

Yoongi sendiri sama sekali tidak berniat untuk minum kopi ataupun mendengarkan musik di kafe mahal. Dia hanya butuh tempat untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang berdentum kencang, dia hanya butuh sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kesehariannya selama ini. Sebuah tempat yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan semua tugas, tuntutan, dan keruwetan hidup. Sebuah tempat yang dapat memberinya rasa santai juga mengendorkan urat saraf di dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu secangkir coklat panas mendadak mampir di depan hidungnya.

Yoongi menatap kosong pada permukaan coklat yang mengepulkan asap itu sebelum kemudian mendongakkan wajah hanya untuk menemukan seraut paras cantik berpipi chubby yang asing. Gadis tersebut tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya memandang Yoongi dengan pijar mata sehangat minuman yang dia sajikan dan saat dia tersenyum, sepasang bulan sabit yang menggemaskan muncul menggantikan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak pesan apa-apa," ujar Yoongi ketika itu. Niat awalnya datang ke kafe memang bukan untuk minum. Dari luar dia melihat kafe tersebut sepi lalu memutuskan untuk masuk, berharap dia dapat menemukan ketenangan tanpa ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk mencicipi kafein. Minum kopi di saat pikirannya kacau begini, hanya akan membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Itu gratis," jawab Jimin tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. "Tenang saja, itu coklat dan bukan kopi. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya."

Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya memandang gamang pada gadis di depannya yang menundukkan badan dan berbalik pergi.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Yoongi masih bergeming. Duduk diam dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata kosong. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak maupun ponselnya yang beberapa kali berdering dan bergetar. Yoongi merasa sangat lelah. Tubuh dan pikirannya begitu lelah. Namun matanya tidak mau terpejam. Otaknya yang menolak untuk berhenti berpikir, membuat tubuhnya tetap terjaga walaupun dia semakin mendekati batas.

Yoongi memandang cangkir berisi coklat yang sudah dingin di dekat tangannya.

 _"...Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya..."_

Di detik selanjutnya jemari namja itu sudah meraih kuping cangkir dan mengangkatnya dari piring kecil yang diletakkan sebagai alas. Merasa lebih baik atau tidak, Yoongi tidak peduli. Dia minum karena haus, bukan karena ingin merasa baikan sebab dia sudah tidak berharap akan ada obat atau apapun yang dapat meringankan masalahnya. Yoongi sudah berhenti berharap.

Namun, entah karena sugesti atau memang karena coklat memiliki efek semacam itu, di tegukan pertama Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Cairan coklat yang kental terasa lembut di dalam mulutnya, lumer menyatu dengan ludahnya dan dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa hambar pada indera pencecapnya. Coklat kental yang tidak hanya terasa manis namun juga menyimpan sedikit rasa pahit itu seolah membawa harmoni berbeda yang dapat menyatu dengan indah, mengalir turun dari kerongkongan Yoongi menyentuh hatinya.

Yoongi menatap cangkir di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, namun tidak seberat sebelumnya. Lidahnya terasa manis, pun dengan dadanya yang menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Dia juga sudah bisa menghela napas lebih panjang seiring dengan bertambahnya ruang di dalam paru-parunya karena rasa sesak yang ada—yang sebelumnya seperti mencekiknya—sudah menguap hilang entah kemana.

Yoongi mengangkat wajah, memandang gadis berseragam karyawan yang sedang sibuk menata sesuatu di belakang mesin kasir, gadis yang memberinya cangkir berisi minuman coklat itu. Yoongi mengamati sosok mungilnya lebih lama dan tanpa sadar dia sedang menghapalkan garis wajahnya.

Yoongi tidak pernah percaya pada kata-kata orang lain. Dia bukan tipe yang mau menurut pada orang lain. Namun di pertemuan pertama mereka, Jimin sudah berhasil menundukkannya.

 _"...Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya..."_ Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyeruput isi cangkirnya perlahan.

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi saat Yoongi diseret masuk ke dalam kafe oleh teman-teman kuliahnya yang keranjingan mencari tempat nongkrong. Yoongi tidak lupa pada kafe itu, tidak lupa pada Jimin, meski dia tidak pernah punya hasrat khusus untuk kembali ke sana tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun entah kenapa, kecewa itu muncul ketika Yoongi melihat tatapan asing di kedua mata Jimin. Gadis tersebut melupakannya.

"Coklat panas," ujar Yoongi ketika Jimin menanyakan pesanannya. Gadis mungil itu berkedip diam beberapa kali.

"Maaf, kami hanya menyediakan kopi," jawab Jimin dengan sopan.

"Aku mau coklat panas." Yoongi bergeming. Teman di sebelahnya menyikut pinggangnya, memintanya untuk tidak membuat masalah tapi Yoongi sudah terlanjur kesal melihat kenyataan jika Jimin begitu mudah melupakannya.

"Jadi, kau akan memberiku coklat atau tidak?" tanya Yoongi membuat ekspresi bingung semakin kentara di wajah mungil pelayan di depannya.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara di antara keduanya. Yoongi yang kesal dan Jimin yang kebingungan. Hingga kemudian sebuah kilat terpercik di kedua mata Jimin, agaknya gadis itu baru ingat pada Yoongi. Dengan cepat dia menundukkan kepala lalu buru-buru beranjak pergi sambil memeluk note berisi pesanan di dadanya.

Secangkir _moccacino_ diletakkan di depan Yoongi oleh pelayan yang bukan Jimin. Jelas terlihat jika gadis itu menghindarinya. Yoongi mendengus, merasa semakin kesal, dan kehilangan _mood_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Namun ketika dia bermaksud untuk menghabiskan minumannya sebelum beranjak pergi, mata tajam namja tersebut menemukan sebuah kertas memo yang dilipat dan disembunyikan rapi di bawah pantat cangkirnya.

 ** _Malam itu sebenarnya aku mencuri coklat yang menjadi campuran kopi di dapur. Tidak pernah ada minuman coklat di dalam menu. Jadi, maaf..._**

Yoongi tersenyum. Dia mengambil pulpen yang tersemat di tali tasnya dan menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisan tangan Jimin.

 ** _Jadi Bos-mu tidak tahu? Padahal coklat itu enak._**

Tidak lupa Yoongi ikut menuliskan nomor ponselnya sebelum melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan menindihnya dengan cangkir seperti sedia kala.

Sorenya, sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal masuk ke ponsel Yoongi namun tidak terlalu diindahkan oleh namja itu karena memang dia tidak pernah mempedulikan pesan dari orang-orang asing yang kebanyakan mengaku-aku sebagai kenalan maupun fans-nya. Di pesan tersebut si pengirim memintanya untuk bertemu di taman di dekat kafe yang siang tadi dia datangi dengan teman-temannya, namun Yoongi melupakannya.

Di kesempatan berikutnya, Yoongi mampir di kafe untuk mendapatkan segelas _americano_ dingin setelah seharian bergelut mengerjakan tes final semester dan yang menyambutnya adalah ekspresi kesal di wajah Jimin. Sebelum Yoongi mengatakan pesanannya, gadis tersebut lebih dulu meletakkan kertas di atas meja.

 ** _Ikuti aku._**

Dan Jimin berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening keheranan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke taman kemarin?" Jimin langsung menuding tanpa babibu begitu mereka sudah keluar dari kafe.

Yoongi melebarkan mata, masih belum konek dengan apa yang dibicarakan pelayan mungil di depannya.

"Aku menunggumu sampai tengah malam, kenapa kau tidak datang!?" suara Jimin meninggi penuh emosi.

Satu detik berlalu dan mulut Yoongi terbuka.

"Itu nomormu?"

Jimin menggeram. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" telunjuknya terangkat.

"Awas saja kalau kau memberitahu Bos-ku soal coklat itu. Aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Jimin sambil memamerkan kepalan tinjunya yang hanya berukuran setengah dari tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, meski lebih mirip seperti menyeringai.

"Tentu," ujarnya. "Kalau kau mau membuatkanku _americano_."

"Huh?" kali ini mata Jimin membulat lucu.

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka _americano_ daripada coklat." Yoongi masih tersenyum menghadapi wajah bingung gadis cantik di depannya.

Dan begitulah, di pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya selalu ada secangkir _americano_ yang menjadi pihak penengah di antara mereka. Seiring waktu, _americano_ kemudian ditemani oleh secangkir coklat hangat. Ternyata Jimin sangat suka dengan coklat. Dia bilang coklat bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dia juga sering meminta Yoongi untuk mencobanya lagi tapi namja itu selalu menolak. Simpel, Yoongi tidak suka hal manis. Dia sudah merasa cukup dengan _americano_ selama Jimin ada di sisinya. Karena rasa pahit _americano_ dapat diobati oleh senyuman manis Jimin.

Tak hanya meleleh seperti gunung es yang menghadapi _global_ _warming_ , Yoongi kemudian menemukan dirinya menulis lagu tentang Jimin. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menuangkan perasaannya sendiri ke dalam lagu yang dia buat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menulis lirik tanpa harus menyepi dan mojok di kegelapan terlebih dulu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan makna dari _apple of eyes_ yang sesungguhnya. Perlahan-lahan, teman-temannya tidak lagi meledeknya dengan _The Yoongi-stare_ karena memang dia tidak pernah lagi terlihat bengong apalagi bingung akan menulis apa jika yang ada di matanya adalah sosok Park Jimin.

 ** _"Baby, selamat malam, mimpi indah"  
Pesan dan obrolan pertama kita sangat canggung  
Aku bahkan menggigit kuku di kencan pertama  
Kenapa aku begitu gugup?_**

 ** _Seiring waktu kita semakin menyatu  
Selalu bertukar kata cinta dan "Aku merindukanmu"  
Kita pernah sangat manis seperti caramel macchiato  
Selalu bersama, selalu berdua  
Tapi bersama waktu, rasa itu luruh bagai tetes espresso  
Kenangan yang ada tak mampu mengobati luka_**

 ** _Americano tak akan pernah sepahit perpisahan  
Hingga kini pun hatiku masih di kafe yang sama_**

 ** _Baby, kau seperti caramel macchiato  
Manismu menetap di bibirku  
Baby, kembalilah  
Baby, kau sehangat cafe latte  
Tidakkah kau ingat cintaku?  
Baby, kembalilah*)_**

-o-

 **Jimin** memainkan benda di tangannya dengan bimbang, sebuah _compact_ putih kecil yang sejak pagi tadi membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apapun yang dia kerjakan, hingga beberapa kali dia mendapat teguran dari Bos-nya karena kebanyakan melamun di kafe. Hatinya cemas, takut, dan bingung. Meski di sisi lain ada rasa senang juga yang tersemat, satu-satunya hal yang memberinya sedikit kekuatan untuk bisa sampai di tempat ini menuruti Yoongi yang menghubunginya karena ingin bertemu dengannya.

Jimin buru-buru memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam tasnya ketika melihat sosok yang dia kenal berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Jimin menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyuman, namun Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, membuat senyuman Jimin menghilang perlahan.

"Oppa?" desis gadis itu, menyadari jika suasana hati kekasihnya sedang tidak terlalu baik.

Yoongi diam. Hanya duduk menyandarkan punggung sambil mengarahkan mata ke luar jendela restoran. Sepasang alisnya nampak menyatu membentuk sebuah garis lurus dan mata tajamnya berkilat lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

Dengan sopan Jimin mengatakan pada pelayan kalau mereka belum bisa membuat pesanan dan pegawai tersebut hanya membungkukkan badan lantas beranjak pergi. Selanjutnya, keheningan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi jarak antara Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin sudah cukup banyak belajar karakter Yoongi. Jika namja itu sedang banyak pikiran, akan lebih baik untuk memberinya ruang dan ketenangan, karena Yoongi menjadi lebih sensitif dan tidak terkontrol saat isi kepalanya kacau. Jimin juga sudah cukup tahu untuk tidak memaksa Yoongi menceritakan setiap perasaannya, karena Yoongi akan bicara sendiri ketika dia sudah merasa siap. Dan seperti itulah, selama hampir setengah jam keduanya saling diam. Yoongi yang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dan Jimin yang menatap penuh kecemasan padanya.

Perlahan Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia menutup mata, seolah sedang mengumpulkan segenap hatinya, lalu menarik diri dari sandaran kursi, meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, namun matanya masih tidak dapat memandang wajah Jimin.

"Oppa?" Jimin memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Ada apa?" desisnya.

Pandangan Yoongi masih terpatri pada kedua tangannya sendiri, bibir tipisnya seolah membatu, dan diamnya yang seperti itu membuat Jimin semakin khawatir, begitu ingin tahu tentang masalah macam apa yang sedang dia hadapi, penasaran apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu kekasihnya.

"Oppa—"

"Park Jimin..." suara Yoongi akhirnya terdengar, begitu rendah dan parau. Ada getar aneh yang tersimpan di dalamnya, Jimin menyadarinya, namun dia tidak bisa menerjemahkan getaran apa itu.

Hening kembali meraja. Jimin menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yoongi, namun Yoongi kembali membisu, membuat ketegangan semakin memuncak.

"Kita putus," ucap Yoongi dalam satu helaan napas.

-TBC-

* * *

*) translate dari lirik rap Suga di lagu _Coffee_


End file.
